Goodbye Chloe Beale
by CharmingSwanQMills
Summary: When the Bella's receive a phone call they never wanted to hear. It breaks their hearts and ruins their lives. They aren't ready to say goodbye. Major character death
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since the Bella's won the worlds, they each went their separate ways and moved on with their lives. They never forgot about each other because they are family. Time had moved on and each person got busier and before they knew it five years had passed. They always thought they'd see each other again, they just never knew when. All the Bella's were going about their days as usual when they received a phone call they never wanted to hear, Chloe Beale was driving home from work when she was hit by a drunk driver. She legally died at the scene but they managed to revive her and she is now stuck in a coma. Doctors said she isn't going to make it and that they all needed to come to say goodbye to the Bella. Each member dropped whatever they were doing and flew to Georgia where Chloe had become a Music Professor at Barden University. This was going to be one of the hardest days of their lives but they needed to do this, for Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

When all the Bella's had arrived at the hospital, they all engaged in a group hug which seemed to last forever, when in reality it was just a few minutes. They were lost in each other's arms and didn't want to let go. If they let go they would have to face the reality of what was about to happen and no one could deal with that.

"I can't believe it, I spoke to her yesterday. She was so excited about her class performing, they have been preparing all semester for this." Stacie said as tears welled up in her eyes. They all ran in for another group hug as tears ran down everyone's face as they remembered about the bubbliest girl they knew. Smiles spread across each and every face as they thought about a memory they had with her.

"Who is going in first?" Amy asked. They all looked at each other hoping someone would volunteer. No one knew what they were going to say when they got in there. Flo came forward and volunteered to go in first. She wanted to get it over with as she couldn't deal with the emotions. Everyone agreed she would go in first.

Flo walked into Chloe's hospital room and her heart leaped out of her chest. There she was. She was hooked up to so many different machines and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the life support machine that was keeping her alive. She made her way over to the chair that was placed at the side of the bed. She began to say her goodbyes...

 **Chloe. I can't believe this. This would be one of the times where I would try and make a joke about moving countries but I don't feel like it's appropriate. I can't believe this is happening right now. You're the most amazing, down to earth person I know. I never thought you'd be the first one to go. I have never thought about what I would do if one of the Bella's was no longer here. When I moved here from my home country I never expected my life to be like this. I never expected to meet such an amazing group of people who would become, my family. You were the main reason for that. You have held that group together through everything we have been through. If it weren't for you I think a lot of people would have left. You made the Bella's what they are today. Chloe Beale, you're our rock. You're our hero. I guess its true what they say: Only the good die young. Don't worry bubs we'll all be up there soon to join you with our awesome harmonizing and pajama parties. I'm going to have to go as everyone is here to say their goodbye's and we don't have a lot of time. I'll never forget you, Beale. I can promise you that. You have left a permanent scar on my heart. I love you, Chlo.**

Flo grabbed Chloe's hand, the cold radiating off her skin. This would be the last time she would see her. Ever. She squeezed her hand and smiled at the ginger girl that was laid in the bed. The one she has known for many years. The one that if anything was wrong you could pick up the phone and she'd always be there. She would no longer be on the other end.


End file.
